Talk:Bloons Tower Defense: Wrath of the Monkey Farmer/@comment-27014396-20190603111205
This game is a botanist's best friend. :) I can add more meteorological disasters and towers: Severe Thunderstorm - Thunderstorm but with more rain, lightning, and strong winds that can damage crops. Hail - Disaster that has a chance to occur during a Thunderstorm, higher during a Severe Thunderstorm. Hailstones will fall on your plants like rain, inflicting damage to them. The hailstone sizes may vary; if they are small then they won't do much damage but if they are large then your plants are in big, big trouble. Tornado - Disaster that has a chance to occur during a Severe Thunderstorm. Tornadoes move around the map and damage everything they touch. They can vary in severity, ranging from EF0 to EF5. EF0 tornadoes barely do any damage while EF5s pretty much obliterate everything in their path. As more rounds pass by, the probability of encountering high-tier Tornadoes increases exponentially. Thundersnow - Thunderstorm but with Snow. The effects of Thunderstorm and Blizzard are therefore combined during this weather event. Freezing Rain - Raining but the rain is supercooled and freezes the moment it hits the ground. Inflicts massive damage to crops because of the weight of the ice ripping them apart. Polar Vortex - A rare and devastating winter weather event characterized by long periods of Blizzards, Thundersnows, and Freezing Rain. Squall - Strong bursts of wind that damages crops. Usually occurs during Thunderstorms and Severe Thunderstorms. They also occur with extremely high frequency and severity during Hurricanes. Extratropical Cyclone - A weather event that occurs mainly in Spring and Autumn. It is characterized by two frontal systems: Warm Front and Cold Front. Warm Front - Weather transitions from Cloudy, then Overcast, then Raining for long periods of time. After the Warm Front passes, there is a short period of calmness in the weather before the Cold Front arrives. Cold Front - Sudden occurrence of heavy Thunderstorms and Squalls, with a 40% chance of Severe Thunderstorm occurrence. If the front happens during late Autumn or in the early Winter, Cold Fronts have a chance to cause Thundersnow. Earthquake - The ground shakes violently, dislodging crops and damaging them. Tsunami - A disaster that has a chance to occur after an Earthquake. A massive wall of water will rise up and engulf a huge portion of the map, possibly the entire map, obliterating everything it touches. Overhydration is guaranteed for plants that survive the tsunami. Firestorm - Has a chance to evolve from a Forest Fire in the later rounds, and as the game progresses the chances of a Firestorm occurring will increase. Basically, a Firestorm is a Forest Fire but with its own self-sustaining wind system which makes it last longer and MUCH more devastating. A devastating wave of fire and very-strong winds will rapidly engulf the whole track in fire and superheated gas, inflicting massive, overwhelming damage to your crops. Fortunately, you will have a countermeasure; the Firefighter tower, as shown in the next paragraph below. Firestorms have a chance to leave Thunderstorms in their wake due to the accumulation of pyrocumulonimbus clouds, and these Thunderstorms can become Severe, so watch out! Firefighter '''- A Tower that helps control and mitigate fires by spraying plant-safe fire retardants at fire-related disasters and enemy attacks, decreasing the damage they inflict as well as their duration (in the case of the fire disasters). The cost of this tower is up to you. Keep in mind that this is a non-plant tower. '''Melonpult - A reference to Plants vs. Zombies. The Melonpult fires watermelons at Bloons over very long ranges, inflicting high AoE damage. The cost is up to you, but I recommend that you make it expensive. Peashooter - An upgrade to the Spit Pea and a reference to Plants vs. Zombies. The Peashooter fires fast-moving, razor-sharp peas at a moderate pace with unlimited range. Cost is up to you. Mangroves - A tower that will prove extremely useful, especially late-game. This tower performs a huge array of invaluable functions once fully grown: They reduce the damage inflicted by strong winds and Tsunamis, they release natural fertilizers that do not cause environmental deterioration, and they actively reduce the probability and severity of environmental deterioration. They are also the ultimate tanks, having a huge health pool and high amounts of damage and disease resistance. Thanos Farmer - (Coming soon) El Niño - (Coming soon) La Niña - (Coming soon)